wikiheartexelicafandomcom-20200214-history
Triggerheart Crueltear (Official Images)
This page is for official images of the Triggerheart Unit TH32, for fan art, see Triggerheart Crueltear (Fan Art). Official illustrations feature artworks drawn by Kazuhiko Kakoi, KOHA. and D1K Gallery Crueltear.jpg|Crueltear's portrait from Warashi's TH Website. Crueltear 02.jpg|Front and Back view of Crueltear from Warashi's "World of Exelica" section of the official TH website. TH Exelica.jpg|Arcade Advertisement of Triggerheart Exelica. Triggerheart Exelica - Dreamcast Special Edition Key Visual.jpg|Exelica and Crueltear on the game's Key Visual TH Title Screen.png|Crueltear and Exelica on the Title Screen of the game (Dreamcast version) Crueltear Random Image 01.png|TH Dreamcast - Random Menu Illustration #1 Crueltear Random Image 02.png|TH Dreamcast - Random Menu Illustration #2 Crueltear Random Image 03.png|TH Dreamcast - Random Menu Illustration #3 Crueltear Random Image 04.png|TH Dreamcast - Random Menu Illustration #4 Crueltear Random Image 05.png|TH Dreamcast - Random Menu Illustration #5 Player Select - Crueltear.png|"Select Your Triggerheart" (Dreamcast Version) Space Interference Field.png|Crueltear in-game and deploying her Space Interference Field. Crueltear - Stage 1 Clear Screen.PNG|Crueltear as seen in the Stage 1 Clear screen of Triggerheart Exelica. Crueltear - Stage 2 Clear Screen.PNG|Stage 2 Clear screen (Dreamcast version) Crueltear - Stage 3 Clear Screen.PNG|A very sexy Crueltear on the Stage 3 Clear screen (Dreamcast version) Crueltear - Stage 4 Clear Screen.PNG|Stage 4 Clear screen Crueltear - Ending 01.PNG|Crueltear as seen in the Ending sequence (Dreamcast version) Crueltear - Ending 02.PNG|Crueltear falling in the ending sequence (Dreamcast version) Crueltear - Ending 03.PNG|Crueltear at the end of the game's staff roll. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 01.PNG|Crueltear during one of the Story Mode dialogues. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 02.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear yelling at Faintear Imitate TH Story Mode - Crueltear 03.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear again. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 04.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear yelling "C'RNBURN!!" TH Story Mode - Crueltear 05.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear is happy and proud of Exelica. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 06.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - The TH32 ready for action. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 07.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear with a strong sense of determination. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 08.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear looking back. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 09.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear yelling "EXELICAAAAAA!!" as the TH60 threw her away. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 10.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear is injured TH Story Mode - Crueltear 11.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - An agonizing Crueltear TH Story Mode - Crueltear 12.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear calling C'rnBurn again. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 13.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - A very happy Crueltear. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 14.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - A worried TH32 TH Story Mode - Crueltear 15.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - A very serious Crueltear. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 16.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear talking with Exelica TH Story Mode - Crueltear 17.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear is happy with the recovery process. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 18.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear smiling. TH Story Mode - Crueltear 19.PNG|Story Mode dialogue illustration - Crueltear smiling again. Crueltear Posing.jpg|Full body version of one of the Story Mode illustrations. Crueltear Normal Ending Epilogue.png|Story Mode "Normal Ending" (Dreamcast version) - Crueltear and Watt Material Anchor 01.jpg|Cover of Triggerheart Exelica: Material Anchor Material Anchor 04.jpg|Pages 06 and 07 of Material Anchor Material Anchor 10.jpg|Sketches on Page 018 of Material Anchor Material Anchor 11.jpg|Both Triggerhearts depicted in page 20 of Material Anchor Crueltear - Archive Anchor Advertisement.jpg|The TH32 Advertising the Archive Anchor Book Archive Anchor.jpg|Preview of Archive Anchor Archive Anchor Pin-Up Poster.jpg|Pin-Up poster Geared Up Crueltear.png|The Triggerheart Unit TH32 Cover.jpg|Crueltear, along with Exelica, Faintear Imitate and Ver'mith Ennda on the cover of Archive Anchor. Page 007.jpg Page 009.jpg Page 010.jpg Page 012.jpg Page 013.jpg Page 014.jpg Page 015.jpg Page 016.jpg Page 017.jpg Page 021.jpg Page 022.jpg Page 023.jpg Page 025.jpg Page 036.jpg|Page 036 of Archive Anchor Page 037.jpg|Page 037 of Archive Anchor Page 038.jpg|Page 038 of Archive Anchor Page 039.jpg|Page 039 of Archive Anchor Archive Anchor Double Cover - Crueltear.jpg|Crueltear on the Double Cover of the Archive Anchor book. Parallel Anchor.jpg|Cover of Triggerheart Exelica Parallel Anchor TH XBLA - Crueltear Profile.PNG|Crueltear's Profile on the XBLA port of Triggerheart Exelica. XBLA Crueltear Normal Ending.png|Crueltear on the "Censored" normal ending of the XBLA port of Exelica. TH XBLA-PS2 - Crueltear.PNG|XBLA and PS2 exclusive illustration of Crueltear at the "True Ending" of the Arcade Mode. TH Website - Enhanced Countdown - Crueltear.png|Crueltear during the Countdown to Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced's release. Illustration by KOHA. TH Enhanced - Chibi Crueltear.jpg|Chibi TH32 TH Enhanced Anime Intro - Crueltear.jpg|The many faces of Crueltear for the anime opening sequence of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Enhanced - Crueltear Visual Key Illustration.jpg|Key Visual Artwork of Crueltear from Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced.jpg|Group image of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. TH Enhanced - Crueltear Profile.jpg|Crueltear's profile from Alchemist's Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced website. TH Enhanced - Animate Phone Card.jpg|Crueltear and Exelica posing for the Animate-exclusive Phone Card TH Enhanced Amiami Phone Card.jpg|Both Triggerhearts posing again, this time for the Amiami exclusive Phone Card TH Enhanced Opening - Crueltear is ready.png|Scene from the Anime opening of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. TH Enhanced Opening - Heartwarming Crueltear.png|A heartwarming Crueltear from the anime opening of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Group 32.png|Faintear, C'r_na, Exelica and Crueltear at the end of the anime opening of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced - Title Screen.png|Title Screen of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Crueltear - Linear Shot - Select Your Triggerheart.jpg|Prototype "Select Your Triggerheart" Screen of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Same pose from Dreamcast and XBLA ports) Suppression Bomb - Crueltear.jpg|Crueltear firing her last Supression Bomb in Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (and yelling "C'RNBUUUURN!!") Story Mode Prologue - Crueltear is born.jpg|Story Mode Prologue - Crueltear is born Exelica Story Mode 01 - Engaging.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode Exelica Story Mode 02 - Exelica in trouble.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode Exelica Story Mode 03 - Exelica Awakes.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode Exelica Story Mode 04 - C'r na.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode Exelica Story Mode 07 - Skiltall.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode - Skiltall and the Triggerhearts Exelica Story Mode 09 - Crueltear Arrives.jpg|Scene of Exelica's story mode. Exelica Story Mode 10 - Exelica's decision.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode - Crueltear arrives saving Skiltall, Omelette and Exelica Exelica Story Mode - Exelica and Omelette.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode Exelica Story Mode 15 - Father Skiltall.jpg|Scene of Exelica's Story Mode: Exelica, Skiltall and Crueltear Exelica Story Mode 23 - True Ending 2.jpg|Crueltear, C'r_na and Exelica at the True Ending of Exelica's Story Mode (Enhanced Version) Crueltear and Watt.jpg|Crueltear's Story Mode - Crueltear and Exelica meets Watt for the first time. Crueltear Stage 5 Pose.jpg|Crueltear before fighting Ennda in Story Mode. Crueltear Normal Ending - Sad Crueltear and Watt.jpg|Scene of Crueltear's Story Mode "Normal Ending" PS2 Crueltear Normal Epilogue.jpg|Scene of Crueltear's Story Mode "Normal Ending" Crueltear True Ending - Crueltear and Exelica.jpg|Crueltear and Exelica at the True Ending of Crueltear's Story Mode (Enhanced Version) Group 53.jpg|"True Ending" Scene of Crueltear's Story Mode - Crueltear, Watt and Exelica waiting for the TH44 Faintear TH Enhanced - Crueltear Wallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper of Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced. Kumash Title Screen.jpg|Exekuma, Exelica, Crueltear and Faintear Imitate on the title screen of Kumash! TH iMode - Crueltear.jpg|Crueltear for the iMode port of Triggerheart Exelica. Illustration by D1K TH iMode - Kawaii Crueltear by D1K.jpg|A very kawaii TH32. Artwork by D1K Crueltear - Warashi Homepage.png|Crueltear as seen on the last flash animated illustration of Warashi's Homepage. Crueltear - 10th Anniversary by Kazuhiko Kakoi.png|Crueltear and the 10th Anniversary of Triggerheart Exelica. Illustration by Kazuhiko Kakoi. Re-1 03.jpg|Crueltear's first appearance on RE:Anchor Re-2 06.jpg RE-Anchor 1.75.jpg|Crueltear on the cover of RE:Anchor 1.75 Img013.jpg|High resolution pic of RE:Anchor 1.75 front cover. Img020.jpg|Crueltear removing her Spec Suit and a back view of her Skeleton Suit. Category:Triggerheart Crueltear Category:Galleries Category:Official Artwork Galleries Category:Triggerheart Exelica (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica Enhanced (Category) Category:Triggerheart Exelica RE:Anchor (Category)